FAIRIE BOI
by Scratches
Summary: Draco goes gothic and so does Harry, they meet up at a rave at a house. this is a dracoharry slash! unrealistic AU


Title- FAIRIE BOI

Author- Scaratches

Written July ninth 2001.

Typed July 10, 2001.

Updated- January 28, 2007

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Warnings- slash Raving parties. Harry and Draco on the couch. Beer and the 'occasional' A/N and swear word.

Authors note- I wrote it many a moon ago. I don't think it is complaint with any of the books so please take that into consideration. The grammar is horrid, and this would never take place. Just keep this in mind: This was written by a slash loving 14 year old who just wanted to see Harry and Draco make out in the books.. that is all I have to say for right now

FAIRIE BOI

Draco's P.O.V.

It was another Friday night, another Rave party. Yes me, Draco Malfoy, goes to Raves. Its my new hobby, and my parents back me up on it too! Even if my mother isn't to happy about my new attire or my father isn't happy about my new name, they still back me up. Fairie boi, that's my new name. At my first rave party awhile back some of the partiers got me really drunk and I told them I was a homo, fag, fruit cake, pansy, you name it. They said I looked like a fairy boy but I changed the spelling around and now its Fairie Boi. As for my new attire, I've given up on the innocent look and looked up different styles in this book I got at the muggle library. That's were I came across the Gothic Renaissance look. My new wardrobe consists of black pants, short, and shirts, fish nets, chains and commando boots. My little sister even gave me some of her glitter and I love it! Mother put an enchantment on it so it stuck to my platinum blonde locks.

But I'm getting off the point. I'm going to this rave with a friend I met while skateboarding down at the marina. Jason Gordon, he's a muggle, yes I have a muggle friend. But every one calls him Candy Azz. He goes all out to be a Goth. Jay even introduced my to a whole bunch of bands from America that I thought where kick ass. I'm straying from the point again. Well I see headlights coming up the drive so I better walk out. I said later to the parentals and walked out the gates of hell to Jay's car. (Some muggle contraption) "Where's the rave kicking out at tonight?" I asked as I hopped in the front seat.

"Up at some kids house in Essex. Heard that only the first hundred get to enter. So we better get going, one hell of a ride ahead of us." Jay said to me.

"It's only twenty seven kilometers." I told him.

"Yeah, but we can only go forty-five KPH."

"That sucks ass." If you haven't noticed by now ass is my favorite word. "So what's this kids name?"

"Sommin like Wizard Boi. That's what they call him at least."

"Have you ever met him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. He has to sneak out of his house to go raving; I envy him for that. He's your age, 16, I think his birthday is coming up too. But, he does share your preference Fairie Boi."

"My preference? Oh that preference!"

"Yeah, took you long enough. Put my Static X CD in the drive. We need some music." So I put the CD in the drive and we rocked out all the way to Wizard Boi's house.

We parked at the Cumberland farms down the road from wizard Boi's place and walked there talking about how unfair life was. When we stopped we where in front of a little blue house with teens dancing in the windows. Suddenly a boy ran out of the house calling, "Candy Azz didn't think you'd make it!" He glomped onto Jay and said, "Who's your friend?"

"Fairie Boi," He told wizard Boi.

"Why hello hello Fairie Boi!" He looked at me and sniggered.

"What?" I asked plainly.

"You aren't suppose to treat the Rave thrower with such indecency! Come here and give me a hug!"

I looked him over. Wizard Boi had black hair, green eyes. He was dressed in black pants with a reddish black see through top He has on chains around his neck and wrists. He had skating shoes on his feet. I noticed he too had his right ear pierced. But then, I noticed the scar. I shrugged and gave him a hug any way saying, "Hello wizard Boi, I'm Fairie Boi. Why aren't your muggles here?"

(A/N wizard Boi is harry, I know he has no glasses, its cause I have him contact lenses.)

He parted from me and ignored the comment. "Come in, come in, we don't want the party waiting for us right?"

"Yeah," said Jay as he walked up the steps with me and wizard Boi following.

I felt Wizard Boi's arm go around my back and he said, "Get a move on Fairie Boi." With that he slapped my ass and sped up his stairs and into his house.

Walking casually into the house I listened to the music that was playing, Prodigy. (A/N I know theres a lot of these but if you don't know prodigy, you are one sad mofo.) I looked for a good place to dance in the over crowded house. I usually danced alone so I didn't mind. I spotted a table in the corner of the large den like room and stood on it. I called some one to get me a drink as I got up there and danced. Moments later I was taking shots of Jack Daniel's. I got to my feet as 'Slap my bitch up' came on and started dancing. A second later I felt something rubbing against the back of my leg. As I looked over in my blurry vision I saw wizard Boi dancing with me. We grinded and danced for a few hours with the 'occasional' drink. Okay maybe occasional was a little of an understatement. A lot of drinks, we where drunk off our asses. Jay even had to break the party up because Harry was to drunk to say one strait sentence.

"Muggles are out off the town for my week." Harry said before he fell asleep in my arms.

I thought about calling father to tell him I was staying at a 'friends' house for the night but decided against it. Even Jay said he was going to stay here for the night after he got his car in the driveway. When he left I felt harry snuggle into me and say, "Oh you smell nice tonight." I smiled and pulled him onto the couch and when jay came back and locked the doors and found a place to sleep. I fell asleep next to harry on the couch.

The next morning I woke up with harry onto of me and unfortunately, morning wood. As I took in the surroundings with my eyes, I felt a surge of pain go through my head. I had one hell of a headache. What happened next only worsened it. Some old woman opened the door and yelled," HARRY POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE!" Harry instantly woke up by falling off the couch.

"Uhh, I had a party." He said like a smart-ass.

"Didn't they tell you not to have friends over!?" she was more concerned with me here than with the party, unreal. "We can all ways clean this up," she pointed to the house.

"Ms. Figg," he gave puppy eyes, "do we have to tell my aunt and uncle about Draco and Jay staying over?"

"Theres another one?" She asked.

"Yeah he's in the dunny, I'll go get him," I said. I ran up the stairs found Jay flushed the toilet and we tumbled down the stairs to a clean house.

"Harry don't ever let this happen again." Ms. Figg scolded him. "If you want friends over, just ask next time. Now be a good boy and make your friends some breakfast. I'll check back later in the day." With that she left.

"God, I feel like shit." I said breaking the silence.

"Same here." Said Harry.

"I would too, but I didn't down a bottle of rum in under a half hour, Draco. Or I didn't drink any of that Vodka Jennie brought over, Harry. I'd like to get back to sleep. Catch you guys later." With that he walked back up stairs.

I looked at Harry and said, "Hey sorry about my, uhh, morning wood. You can't really control it this early in the day."

He laughed and smiled. Slapping my back he said, "I know what its like." He walked back to the couch and laid on it. Yawning he proclaimed, "I'm going to sleep, care to join?"

I didn't answer him, but I did lay with him. I looked over as his eyelids fell and sleep over took him. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on this fore head and found my self-slipping into my subconscious.

END.

Authors note 02- I hadn't realized that I still had this under my first name. Wow.. that was so long ago. . well. Please, seriously, don't review this.. I'm ashamed that I ever wrote this. And I keep it up for humors sake.

Kthnx

Scratches


End file.
